BEYBLADE KaiHil Love Night with you
by Kai Hilary 901
Summary: If you are a big fan of tyson , more than Kai then please do not read my fic .
1. Chapter 1

BEYBLADE KaiHil Love Night with you

 **Hii ! I know that the name of my story is a bit absurd . But none other thought hit my head .**

 **Main CHACTERS : KaiHiwatari/RayKon/TysonGranger/Kenny/HilaryTachibana**

 **I hope you enjoy this story :**

* * *

Chapter 1 : You are here too ...

It was a pleasant morning . The sun shown in the sky . The brunette left for her first day in beyblade highschool . She was somewhat afraid . After all , she was a new comer and she hadn't even launched a beyblade .`` What if no one wants to make friend with me . Would they laugh if they hear that I don't even know beyblading ?" , she said to herself .

She reached the gate of a huge beyblade highschool . The name was written in bold leters , ` _**The beyblade institution academy Japan**_ ' . She just entered into the school and ran straight away towards the principle office . "How can I help you , girl " , a voice was heard by her , "I think you are here for admission ."

"Y-yes " , the brunette said , a bit scared .

Principal : "So what's your name ?"

Girl : …{She said her name but I kept it a surprise}

Principle : " Okay , your classes will start from morning 7:30 a.m to till 12:00 p.m "

Hilary : " Thankyou sir "

The principal was about to open the door to go out when a group of four boys came in . The principal asked them to wait for a while until the classes starts and the went out closing the door .

As the boys noticed the girl on the chair , out of them , one blue haired boy approached her .

Blue haired : " Are you new in this school .

The girl just sat quite , starring the ground . The blue haired then again joint his friends and their gossips . But then he suddenly introduced to her .

Blue haired : " Hii , I am Tyson Granger "

Hearing this , girl's eyes lit up . She looked at him in amazement .

Girl : " Nice to meet you Tyson Granger , I mean , sleepy boy whose grandfather has taught you technique of sword and you are even a beyblade champion . And all these guys are Ray , Max , Kenny .

Ray {To Tyson} : " Hey , no new comer has ever been knowing you so personally .

Max : " Who are you ? And how do you know us so well ? "

Girl : " Goog question max . You guess my name "

Just then , a boy with slate colour hair in front and navi blue from back came rushing and locking the ddor in a suuden .

Tyson : " Hey , wassup Kai ? I think again the fan girls "

Tyson earned a deadly look from Kai .

Noticing the brunette in the room , kai said : " Oh no , one more fan girl "

Tyson : " Calm down Kai . She is only a new comer . "

Kai : " But what is your name ? {In a rude voice}

Girl : " Max was going to guess , right max ?! "

Max : " Oh yes , this girl knows every thing about us "

Kai : {Thinking} " I think , I know who this girl is ? "

Everyone looks at Kai in surprise .

Tyson : " Don't think that you are most intelligent "

Kai {Without paying any heed to Tyson} : " This brunette , according to me could be of course Hillary "

Girl {standing up} : " The same intelligent Kai ! "

Tyson : " Hilary ! What are you doing here , even though you don't like beybla…

But suddenly the bell rang and it was time to go to there classes .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **IN THE CLASS** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyson : " Today , I will sit with Kenny , Max with Ray and Hilary with Kai . Fine Kai ? "

All the girls stared a death look at Hilary when she sat besides Kai .

Girl : Heyyou new girl , don't ever try to talk with Kai . He is mine "

Kai : " Shut up Miya . You aren't my boss "

Hilary : " Who is she ? "

Tyson : " She is Miya , and she has a crush on Kai "{Giggles}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **AFTER THE CLASSES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tyson : " Now when all bladebreakers are here , we will celebrate it as bladebreaker's day and visit the new waterpark 'WONDER WATER' "

* * *

 **THANKS ! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON . BYE FOR NOW .**


	2. Chapter 2 : At the pool

**I am really very very sorry for reviewing so late . Please , please , please forgive me . If you are ready then let's start . In this chapter , I have written the lyrics of a hindi song but also converted into English translate .**

 **Chapter 2 : At the pool**

Bladebreakers reached the pool . It was very crowded . The bladebreakers had got a special locker room so that they wouldn't be hesitated by people , because of course they are world champions and have millions of fans . Tyson and Max were playing volley ball in the pool , Kenny was trying to swim but failed at every try , Ray was swimming very fast . Many girls were praising him . Hilary was sitting in the shed and applying some lotion . A group of bad boys was standing near by . They staring at Hilary . Noticing this , she jumped in the pool immediately . And Kai , laying on a chair , hands below his head , eyes closed . It was only Kai with his perfectly built chest . Normally , Hilary hadn't ever bothered him , but this time , he seemed kinda different . She stared at him just like the other girls did .

 **Ha ! Hein koi to vaja ,**

 **Jo jeeneka maja ,**

 **Yun ane laga .**

 **( Ha ! There is some reason ,**

 **Why the joy of my life ,**

 **Is coming all through )**

Cool breeze flew , which made Kai's bangs to come on his face .

 **Ye havaon mein hein kya ,**

 **Thodasaa jo nasha ,**

 **Yun chhaane lagaa .**

 **( What's in these breezes ?**

 **A bit of crushes and love ,**

 **Is spreading with the air )**

 **Know that this was very small . But I want to complete immedietly . Because I am writing more interesting fic , ' Lovey dovey beyblader '. The lyrics or the song of this present fic isn't owned by me . And sadly next one will be my last chapter** **. But please review** **.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Proposal

**Sorry for late update**

 **Kai : Now just start .**

 **Me : Yah Mr . Hiwatari , First tell the disclaimer .**

 **Kai : Why should I ?**

 **Me : Okay Then Hils-**

 **Kai Okay I will tell**

 **(others giggle)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Vedangi Gholap doesn't own beyblade .**_

 **Me : Thanks . Now , no more discussions . We will start …**

 **Chapter 3 : Proposal !**

Hilary was staring at Kai like the other girls . But she…..akshiiii!... She has got a cold because of in the pool for….just 2 minutes ?...Oh yah , she is very sensitive , right .

She hopped out of the pool and into the locker room . She changed into her bathcoat . The bathcoat was bright royal blue in colour with pink bordersand a pink flower knot at one of its sleeves ( Mine's has same design , but , colours are completely opposite ;p ) .

Tyson was waiting for his opportunity . " Guys , I think I have got a cold … akshiii(fake) … I am going to our locker room . Tyson also ran into the locker room . He locked the door behind him .

" Hey Ty , wassup ? " , asked the innocent Hilary .

Tyson smirked . " Just wanna having some fun with you " , he replied .

Hilary tilted her head confused .

Tyson went towards her and held both of her hands tightly .

" Don't Ty , it pains.."

Tyson just removed a rope and tied her hands at the back of her chair and her legs with the chair's legs .

Then he started kissing her neck and down and down .

" Stop Tyson ! " , Hilary troubled to say .

Tyson held the the tied knot of her bathcoat and was about to remove it…suddenly he was lifted into air and threw away from Hilary .Tyson opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him .

" Didn't expect this from you Tyson . You are my friend , so , I forgive you . But next time , if you do the same , I can easly kill you " , said the phoenix prince .

Tyson , out of fear ran ou of the room .

" Th-thanks K-" . Hilary couldn't finish , because , she fell pair of fierce but gentle lips crashing against her . She couldn't believe…..Kai was actually kissing her . ' No , this is only a dream ' , she thought . ( Truth : She always dreamed such a way ;p )

Kai broke the kiss when he realized what he was doing .

" Kai , I-" , Hilary whispered staring into Kai's eyes .

Kai put a finger on her mouth ." I love you , too " .

 **OMG ! Kai had loved Hils back ! Well , please R &R !**


End file.
